Glaceon (Pokémon)
|} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Glacia) is an introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when it is leveled up near an Ice Rock. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue. With the crest on its forehead and the two teal dangles hanging from its ears, it appears to be wearing a teal or trapper's hat. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. It is capable of freezing its fur into sharp needle-like icicles, used to tackle its prey. It can drop its body temperature below -75 degrees Fahrenheit. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild. In the anime Major appearances May's Glaceon Glaceon debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle!, where it was revealed that 's Eevee evolved into it prior to the episode's events. It was used to battle Dawn's Piplup in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup in Strategy With A Smile!. Other A Glaceon appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!, under the ownership of Cynthia. It was used to make some ice for . A Glaceon debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolved forms at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. In Lost at the League!, it defeated a during the third round of the Vertress Conference. A Glaceon appeared in Eevee & Friends along with an and its evolved forms, including the newly introduced . It has an artistic personality and decorates its room with elaborate ice sculptures. A Glaceon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances A 's Glaceon made a cameo in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. A Glaceon made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions at the time. A Glaceon appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. A Glaceon appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Glaceon appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Glaceon briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Glaceon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what Serena's Eevee could evolve into. A Glaceon debuted in A Dancing Debut!, under the ownership of Sara Lee. It participated in the alongside a Leafeon. It reappeared in Master Class Choices!, where it and its Trainer were watching participate in the Theme Performance at the Showcase Rookie Class. It appeared once again in Master Class Is in Session!, where it competed in the Showcase Master Class with its Trainer. A Trainer's Glaceon appeared in A League of His Own!. A Glaceon appeared in Loading the Dex!, during a fantasy that had after an encounter with a alongside a and but were really , , and . Pokédex entries . Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Glaceon appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In All About Arceus IX, the Kimono Girls added a Glaceon to their team, completing their Eeveelution set. A Glaceon appeared in a fantasy in the . Sina's Glaceon first appeared in PASM18. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi's Glaceon was first seen in The Battle Rages On, battling Jupiter in Lake Acuity. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Glaceon appears as a trophy alongside its counterpart, . Trophy information A Fresh Snow Pokémon and a Verdant Pokémon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokémon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a , and the air around it is always fresh and clean. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Ice Lake}} |area=Rocky Cave Advanced Mode S}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (Mapless Street, Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 114 Prasino Woods: Stage 576}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Glaceon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glaceon}} |Pokémon Center Glaceon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Glaceon 2}} |Pokémon Store Glaceon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Glaceon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Glaceon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- from its mouth. It also attacks with hunks of ice. }} |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- when it has an Attack stat of 91 or higher and is deployed in Nixtorm |link='Hero/'''Heroine }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution at |no2=471 |name2=Glaceon |type1-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Glaceon's Japanese name is the same as the English name of a member of the . * According to the Pokédex, Glaceon, , and have identical footprints. * As there is no Ice Rock in , it is impossible to evolve Eevee into a Glaceon in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, it cannot evolve into Glaceon until after the Elite Four is defeated. The same applies with Leafeon. * Glaceon shares its with . They are both known as the Fresh Snow Pokémon. * Glaceon was designed by Atsuko Nishida.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 Origin Like many of the Eeveelutions, Glaceon shares characteristics of foxes, dogs and cats. It is more closely based on an , due to their habitat. However, its large ears are similar to a . Name origin Glaceon is a combination of glace (French for ice) or glacier (a large, slow moving mass of ice on land) and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Its name may also be an anagram of the English word congeal (meaning to freeze) Glacia may derive from glace (French for ice), glacier (a large, slow moving mass of ice on land), or grace (as in graceful). In other languages , glacier, and possibly grace |fr=Givrali|frmeaning=From . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Glaceon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glaziola|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Glaceon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=글레이시아 Geulleisia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=冰精靈 / 冰精灵 Bīngjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Ice spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=冰伊貝 Bīngyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ice Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese. |ru=Гласеон Glaseon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *May's Glaceon Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Glaziola es:Glaceon fr:Givrali it:Glaceon ja:グレイシア zh:冰伊布